Sigilo
350px|right Cuando los Warframes no son detectados por los enemigos, están en "sigilo" y son capaces de escabullirse de los encuentros de combate o de realizar ataques devastadores contra objetivos desprevenidos. Sin embargo, la actividad conspicua elevará el estado de alerta de los enemigos observadores, lo que puede aumentar la dificultad de la misión. En varios niveles de alerta, los enemigos pueden ser más cuidadosos, pedir ayuda a otros enemigos cercanos o activar los paneles de control de alarma para llamar refuerzos desde otras habitaciones. La alerta disminuye con el tiempo. Si bien la mayoría de las misiones en WARFRAME no requieren ni recompensan explícitamente el estilo sigiloso del juego, el juego proporciona una variedad de armas, mods y un multiplicador daño diferente que permite una alternativa al juego para jugadores avanzados que buscan inmersión o desafíos. Alertados o en vigilancia No debe confundirse con el tipo de misión, Alerta. Los enemigos solo pueden ver las cosas en un cono frontal corto y su vista puede verse aún más restringida por el entorno. Son malos al darse cuenta de las amenazas a distancia o a alguien por encima de sus cabezas. Estando agachado ocultará bien la silueta de un Warframe, y al ser oculto (invisible) permite que el Warframe se mueva más allá de la vista del enemigo sin provocar ninguna sospecha. El ruido fuerte, sin embargo, puede hacer que los enemigos disparen hacia un Tenno invisible la mayoría de las armas mientras que visualmente permanece oculto todavía esti alertará a los enemigos cercanos de todas las direcciones. Las armas de fuego a distancia o las actividades sospechosas (por ejemplo, ver el cadáver de un aliado) pueden colocar temporalmente a los enemigos cercanos en el escenario en una "alerta menor". Estos enemigos vigilan desde atrás o patrullan con las armas levantadas y son más sensibles a la presencia de los Tenno. Como no saben exactamente dónde están sus amenazas, son más cautelosos, mirando hacia abajo y expandiendo su visión. Esto generalmente puede ser escuchado por el jugador, ya que los enemigos hablan entre sí mientras están en este estado. Desde este estado y más elevado, los enemigos ya no pueden ser atacados sigilolamente hasta que su nivel de alerta disminuya por debajo de una alerta menor. Los enemigos en un escenario entran en "alerta de combate completamente" cuando ven o escuchan al Tenno directamente. En este estado, intentarán perseguirlo mientras obtienen respaldo alertando a aliados cercanos o activando alarmas a través de las consolas de control. Los enemigos de otros escenarios no entrarán en este estado si el enemigo que lo detecta se mata con la suficiente rapidez y las alarmas no se disparan. Además, su rango de visión se expande y podrán ver a los Tenno y a sus compañeros desde lejos, incluso después de que el jugador finalize el combate. Tenga en cuenta que las tropas de respaldo que llegan a las habitaciones cercanas pueden no saber cuál es la amenaza, y en su lugar se pondrán en alerta menor. Los jugadores pueden inferir una alerta de combate completa en curso de cómo los enemigos notarán y dispararán sobre el jugador desde mucho más lejos que antes. Los enemigos Infestados y Corruptos son excepciones debido a su agudeza mental. No usarán alarmas activadas manualmente, pero una vez que una unidad alcance la alerta de combate completa, todas las otras unidades en un rango amplio entrarán también en alerta menor. Y, dado que no hay alarmas, no es posible eliminar estados alertados. Sin embargo, los nuevos enemigos aún pueden aparecer sin marcar y las alertas menores funcionan como siempre. El minimapa cambiará de color dependiendo del estado de alerta de los ocupantes de la habitación: #Con un color , se refiere que los enemigos que no están alerta. #Con un color , se refiere que los enemigos están alerta menor. #Con un color , se refiere que los enemigos están en alerta completa. Consolas de control Las consolas de control están dispersas libremente alrededor de la mayoría de escenarios. Si un enemigo la activa, alertará a toda la sala y puede extender la alerta a todo el mapa. Asesinar al enemigo antes de que termine de usar una consola de control (tardan almenos 1.5 seg. para completar la secuencia de alerta) evitará que la alarma suene. Los enemigos no correrán consecutivamente a la misma consola para activar la alarma, pero si la lucha dura lo suficiente, es probable que otro enemigo lo intente. Tenga en cuenta que el enemigo al recibir suficiente cantidad de daños sin morir, abortarán su ataque para activar la alarma y volverá para atacar al Tenno una vez activada la consola de alarma. Si se activa una alarma, la alarma puede reiniciarse yendo a otro control de terminal y pirateándola sin más difusión de aviso. Si bien es posible recuperar el sigilo en misiones pobladas por los Grineer y los Corpus, las facciones tales como los Corruptos y los Infestados no usan consolas de control para hacer sonar las alarmas y cualquier incio de combate dará como resultado que los enemigos de estas facciones estén permanentemente alertas durante el resto de la misión. Incluso cuando se ha accedido a la consola de control y ha sonado una alarma, los enemigos perderán la pista del Tenno cuando el último grupo de enemigos asesinados no esté lo suficientemente cerca como para poner en alerta al siguiente grupo de enemigos. Vagarán como si nunca hubieran escuchado una alarma y es posible terminar una recompensa de desafío de sigilo de esta manera. Al correr a través de las habitaciones rápidamente, a veces se puede evitar que se activen alarmas o escaparse a nuevas habitaciones lo suficientemente alejadas de la habitación hostil, desactivando su alarma para que estos nuevos enemigos no lo escuchen. Equipar un mod Carrera potenciará la velocidad al correr en el Warframe y así aumentar su posibilidad de escapar. Cámaras de seguridad y torretas Las cámaras pueden detectar a los Tenno y activar cualquier torreta Corpus cercana para participar en el combate. Sin embargo, disparar a una cámara o disparar a una torreta no desatará ningún tipo de alerta para otros enemigos, ni el estado de alarma general en la misión hará que se avise a las cámaras de seguridad. La recompensa de desafío de 10 muertes sigilosas puede lograrse fácilmente en escenarios de altas alarmas al destruir cámaras que no han sido testigos presenciales del jugador. La torreta, por otro lado, es difícil de destruir si nunca se activó, pero tenga en cuenta que sus disparos son silenciosos y no alertan a los enemigos en las habitaciones cercanas. Multiplicador de daño Los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo estándar se ven afectados por un multiplicador de daño sigiloso x8.0 cuando se ataca a enemigos que no se encuentran en combate, o cuando el jugador está oculto por una habilidad (como por ejemplo lo hacen pantalla de humo usada por Ash , invisibilidad usada por Loki o metrómono usado por Octavia). Este multiplicador de daños cambia el color de las ventanas emergentes de daño normal de blanco a amarillo (similar a los golpes críticos). Mientras seas invisible, el multiplicador de daño sigiloso x8.0 se reiniciará cada 2 segundos después de una interacción con un enemigo ya sea por disparos, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo o contacto físico entre otros. Daño de arma Multiplicador de sigilo}} * El multiplicador por sigilo siempre es exactamente x8.0. Con el mod Silencio violento equipado en Banshee también puede afectar los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo estándar contra los enemigos que están momentáneamente aturdidos. Mientras se está bajo los efectos de daño crítico seguirá apareciendo amarillo y simplemente incluirá el multiplicador de daño de sigilo en el resultado final. Daño de arma (Multiplicador de sigilo + Multiplicador crítico - 1)}} Ataque sigiloso right|190px Siempre que un enemigo no tenga conocimiento de la presencia del Tenno, se puede ejecutar un "ataque sigiloso". Para realizar un ataque sigiloso, el jugador debe acercarse a un enemigo desde atrás y activarlo con la tecla por defecto en PC de ataque sigiloso. Realizar un ataque sigiloso con éxito provocará una gran cantidad de daño durante una animación especial, durante la cual el Warframe es inmune al daño y no será atacado por los enemigos. El daño final del ataque depende del tipo de arma cuerpo a cuerpo utilizada, además del multiplicador de daño cuerpo a cuerpo x8.0 descrito en la sección anterior Daño de arma Multiplicador de sigilo Multiplicador de arma}} *'Multiplicador de arma x3.0' en Dagas, Dagas dobles, Armas de asta y Bastones. *'Multiplicador de arma x6.0' en Martillos. *'Multiplicador de arma x4.0' para el resto de tipos de armas. Como estos multiplicadores factorizan el daño total del arma, los mods equipados (incluyendo a los mods de daño crítico y a los de probabilidad crítica) que también afectará el daño final del ataque sigiloso. Los ataques sigilosos infligen daño por rematar, que no se ve afectado por la armadura y los escudos. Las ventanas emergentes de valor de daño siempre aparecen en amarillo, a idénticas a los valores críticos de daño de impacto (incluso si el ataque sigiloso no produce críticos). right|250px Los enemigos no siempre son susceptibles de aumentar el daño cuerpo a cuerpo por cada ataque. Si el jugador entra en contacto físico con un enemigo mientras lo ataca, el bonus de daño se eliminará temporalmente. Atacar desde diferentes ángulos y darle al enemigo cierta distancia ayudará a mejorar la consistencia del daño del ataque. Una muerte completa asegura que tu objetivo no pueda recuperarse y llamar la atención sobre ti. Realizar una muerte sigilosa cuerpo a cuerpo sin éxito (que sucede a menudo cuando se está en un área de alto nivel, o cuando el sigilo falla frente a la potente armadura de los Grineer) o no matar a un enemigo con un ataque o habilidad a distancia silenciosa alertará al enemigo después de un corto espacio de tiempo. Sin embargo, debido a ese breve espacio, es posible ejecutar ataques sigilosos consecutivos presionando la tecla cuerpo a cuerpo inmediatamente después de que el ataque sigiloso anterior haya finalizado. Esto también es notable para eliminar pares o grupos de enemigos, ya que los enemigos a 5 metros de la víctima se vuelven cautelosos (incluso sin ver el Warframe) durante aproximadamente 20 segundos debido al sonido que produce la muerte de su compañero. Elegibilidad del enemigo thumb|right|280px|Los jefes pueden ser atacados sigilosamente. Algunos enemigos no permiten los ataques en sigilo. Muchos enemigos mecánicos o robóticos son inmunes a los ataques sigilosos, ya sea completamente o de tipos específicos de armas. Grineer *Rodillo Corpus *Halieto *Cámaras *Torretas Sin embargo, las armas que puedes usar para atacar sigilosamente a un MOA son: espadas, machetes, bastones, armas de asta, espada y escudo, Tonfa, látigos, Nunchaku, espada y látigo, dagas y estoques (lo más probable es que se expanda el uso de otras armas con el paso del tiempo). Algunos Jefes, como El Sargento, pueden ser atacados sigilosamente. El daño hecho generalmente no será suficiente para matarlos en un golpe. Los jefes no humanoides como Phorid y Jackal son inmunes a los ataques en sigilo. Los enemigos especiales como los Guardias otorgan daño extra con ataques sigilosos, lo que permite una mayor probabilidad de matarlos instantáneamente, lo cual es crucial para completar su misión. Esto es especialmente útil ya que los Guardias tienen una salud muy alta y activarán la secuencia de ejecución si el jugador es descubierto. Animaciones Stealth attacks use the same animations as rear finishers. Like normal finishers, stealth attack animations vary according to what class of melee weapon the player is carrying. Examples of stealth attack animations along with other finisher moves can be found in the melee gallery page. When performing a stealth attack, the direction the player's screen is looking will affect which direction the Warframe will perform the stealth attack. If looking to the right, the enemy will be pushed rightward and will be stealth attacked in that location. By using this technique, one can avoid touching nearby enemies during the stealth attack animation, which would otherwise cause a full alert. Bonificación de afinidad Killing unaware enemies will trigger a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus, which increases the amount of affinity that a player gains from killing said enemy. A notification appears in a player's HUD to the left of the shield counter upon performing a stealth kill, which will display the bonus affinity value for that kill, as well as the time remaining for the combo. The default bonus affinity value is 100%, which can be increased by performing a subsequent stealth attack within 30 seconds of the previous one, which will add another 100% to the bonus value, e.g. killing a second enemy stealthily will grant a 200% affinity multiplier, the third granting 300%, and so forth until it caps out at 500%, whereupon any successive stealth kills will provide said bonus as long as they are made within the time limit. Stealth kill affinity bonuses can be initiated using any attack as long as the enemy is unaware of the player's presence, though melee weapons grant twice the amount of stealth kill affinity compared to ranged weapons or abilities. The stealth kill affinity bonus resets if the Warframe kills an alert enemy or is attacked by an alerted enemy (Companion, Sentinel, Operator do not reset the bonus). Only enemy units will trigger these affinity bonuses. Environmental objects like Corpus Turrets, Security Cameras, Sensor Bars, and Storage Containers will not reset the multiplier nor do they count as a stealth kill. Certain units like Sensor Regulators are also considered objects, and thus will not initiate stealth affinity bonuses. Oddly enough, certain Warframe powers (like Paralysis) and Melee Combos that initiate stagger may initiate stealth kill affinity bonuses upon performing a Counterattack Finisher, even if the enemy was previously aware of the player. Combatiendo sigilosamente Using noisy weapons and abilities will alert enemies within 50m. Equipping max-rank Suppress, Hush or Silent Battery will render any pistols, rifles or shotguns completely silent. Armas sigilosas All melee weapon attacks are silent, including those from thrown weapons, the Deconstructor, and the shotgun attack of the Redeemer (as long as enemies are more than 5 meters away from the player when it is fired). The following ranged weapons are also innately silent or otherwise produce less noise than standard when fired: - Rifles = Amprex.png|link=Amprex|Amprex (25.0 m) Baza.png|link=Baza|Baza (silenciosa) Rifle de Flujo.png|link=Rifle de Flujo|Rifle de Flujo (25.0 m) Glaxion.png|link=Glaxion|Glaxion (25.0 m) Ignis.png|link=Ignis|Ignis (25.0 m) Opticor.png|link=Opticor|Opticor (10.0 m) Quanta.png|link=Quanta|Quanta (25.0 m) Synapse.png|link=Synapse|Synapse (25.0 m) }} - Secundaria = Ballistica.png|link=Ballistica|Ballistica (Silencioso cuando está cargado) Bolto.png|link=Bolto|Bolto (10.0 m) Akbolto.png|link=Akbolto|Akbolto (10.0 m) Akbolto Telos.png|link=Akbolto Telos|Akbolto Telos (10.0 m) Gammacor.png|link=Gammacor|Gammacor (10.0 m) Gammacor Synoid.png|link=Gammacor Synoid|Gammacor Synoid (10.0 m) - Arma de centinela = Aguijón.png|link=Aguijón|Aguijón (silencioso) }} Habilidades sigilosas Los siguiente apartados enumeran las habilidades que son sigilosas para los enemigos o permiten que el jugador realice asesinatos sigilosos. Tenga en cuenta que las habilidades de daño directo como Shuriken y Corte Fugaz entre otras, son silenciosas si se lanzan mientras se permanece invisible. Habilidades sigilosas de Ash |-|Pantalla de humo = } }} |-|Teletransportación = } }} |-|Tormenta de espadas = } }} Habilidades sigilosas de Banshee |-|Silencio = } }} Habilidades sigilosas de Hydroid |-|Resaca = } }} Hydroid con su habilidad Resaca puede matar a los enemigos sin alertar a otros enemigos cercanos. Contará como muertes sigilosas con el propósito de una misión secundaria de asesinatos sigilosos a pesar de no ser instantánea. Tenga en cuenta que al intentar esto los enemigos Regulador Sensor que poseen los Grineer en las misiones de espionaje harán que se active la alarma y comenzará la destrucción de datos. Habilidades sigilosas de los Kubrow Huras |-|Acechar = right|70px El mod Acechar le permite al Kubrow Huras ocultarse a sí mismo y a su maestro cuando los enemigos están dentro de su alcance. Aunque disparar un arma mientras está oculto romperá el efecto, el Kubrow Huras seguirá ocultando al jugador si mantiene apretado el gatillo de un rifle continuo como la Synapse cuando la habilidad está activa. Las habilidades del Warframe no desabilitan este efecto de sigilo. Habilidades sigilosas de Loki |-|Invisibilidad = } }} |-|Invisibilidad silenciosa = right|70px Mientras Loki se encuentre usando su habilidad de Invisibilidad y a su vez tenga equipado el mod Invisibilidad silenciosa a nivel máximo, hará que todas las armas y el ruido de estás sean silenciados, permitiendo ataques en sigilo con armas que no son silenciosas, siempre y cuando el ataque sea de un solo disparo y el enemigo permanezca sin atacar. Habilidades sigilosas de Mag |-|Tirón = } }} |-|Polarizar = } }} Habilidades sigilosas del Shade |-|Fantasma = right|70px El mod Fantasma permite al nuestro centinela Shade se cubra a sí mismo y al Warframe cuando los enemigos están dentro de su alcance, haciéndonos invisibles para los enemigos. Aunque disparar un arma mientras se está oculto romperá el efecto, el Shade aún cubrirá al jugador si mantienen apretado el gatillo de un rifle continuo como la Synapse cuando la habilidad esté activa. Las habilidades del Warframe no rompen este efecto de sigilo. Habilidades sigilosas de Vauban |-|Tesla = } }} |-|Minador = } }} |-|Bastilla = } }} |-|Vórtice = } }} El lanzamiento de cualquiera de las habilidades de Vauban es sigiloso; esto no significa que todos los efectos de las habilidades lo sean. Consejos * Be patient and learn the behavior of your enemies. Good timing means you can avoid patrols and position yourself to attack enemies from behind. * Check your surroundings to sneak up on an unsuspecting enemy without interruption. Do not eliminate an enemy if it is being watched by another enemy. If enemies see a corpse that has not disappeared yet, they might be alert for a short period of time. * In large rooms, look for exposed ceiling rafters or ventilation shafts that can be used to traverse areas without the risk of directly encountering enemy patrols. * Always allow at least a two-meter distance between enemies before engaging them in melee as a precautionary measure. * Staggered enemies don't make sounds, but they become alert and will alert others if given a chance to recover. If you did not kill an enemy with a single hit, keep it staggered by stealthy means and you'll be fine. procs will lengthen the amount of time an enemy stays staggered. * Stand to the side of a door to open it and peer slightly by moving the camera. You can see around the left edge of obstacles by changing the camera to hang over your left shoulder (default is ). * Beware of breakable reinforced glass, unless it is part of the player's tactic to cause a controlled lock down to eliminate all enemies inside a chamber. This action will not cause a high alert. * Having a Sentinel equipped may compromise stealth, as it does not hide behind low cover. If you do bring a Sentinel, make sure to remove their targeting precept mod or the weapon itself. The only exception is Shade's , which will not target enemies unless they are attacked players. ** If you have a Shade with the ability, consider sprinting toward an enemy to activate it quickly. *Sniper Rifles and other long range weapons such as the Latron are less likely to attract attention. This is most likely because the weapon noise at the gun's barrel is far greater than the noise at the impact site. * Use a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. Scanners can show enemies within 50 meters through walls and behind cover. However, if used to scan, it will remove the scanned enemies from the player's view. * Practice stealth play on low-level Extermination missions. As players will usually one-shot almost all enemies, they will get the hang of silent weapons, the enemy's cone of vision, and other things that would be difficult to practice with the most difficult of missions. * Try doing stealth missions solo, as various players that may join mid-round may not agree with taking a stealthy approach to a mission. A solo player is also able to improve on their mistakes, and their mistakes alone. * If going invisible in Corpus stealth missions, be very careful of Nullifier Crewmen and Fog Combas and Scrambuses, as they can disable a Warframe's invisibility powers. *Unalerted enemies that are sent to sleep by Equinox's Rest and Ivara's Sleep Arrow can be killed using automatic weapons that deal weak damage per shot without alerting them, as long as the enemy is killed quickly enough after passing their waking damage threshold. Both abilities can also be used on clustered enemies to prevent them from being alerted by kills made in their proximity. *The fiery battle damage environmental hazard will spawn extremely alert enemies at the start. To resume stealth, kill all alert enemies in the area quickly and hack the nearest panel to reset the alarm. They will revert to an unalert state after some time. If the alarm is not reset, all enemies will spawn in alerted state. Quejas There are some flaws that have not been addressed. *With projectile-based weapons, (Primary, Secondary weapons, AND thrown melee kills) enemies will see the projectiles and become alert. *The practicality of attempting assassination on heavy and shielded units, especially purely mechanical enemies such as Corpus Ospreys. *If you aren't at the same altitude as the target, the prompt will not easily appear. **Being at a lower altitude will teleport the enemy to your current location, possibly causing them to overlap with walls. This usually happens on stairs. *A Prompt will appear and disappear unexpectedly when the enemy is alerted. *After each stealth attack, you finish standing up, which might reveal your position. You will need to release and re-press the crouch button to return to crouch position. If you are using a toggle crouch key, simply press it during the animation to return to crouching when the attack completes. *Dropping off a ledge will also cause you to stand upon landing. *A glitch can occur when stealth attacking Infested Ancients, Heavy Gunners or Corpus Techs. Upon entering the stealth attack animation, the enemy will shrink to roughly the player's size. (This shrinking glitch can also occur when using Ash's Blade Storm. Blade Storm has a possibility to also shrink Grineer soldiers, as well as a few bosses, including Lieutenant Lech Kril.) *It is possible to attempt a stealth finisher without a melee weapon. This uses the finisher animation of nikanas, but does very little damage. *For a long time, it was possible to notice enemy spawn points (usually in Survival missions) and continue to fire your weapon under stealth to gain continuous stealth bonus experience, allowing quick leveling and Focus affinity. **To counter this, a mechanic was introduced wherein newly spawned enemies have a hidden timer active. This timer, which can be around 4-8 seconds or in rare cases indefinitely, causes killing this otherwise unalerted enemy to not count as a stealth kill, and thus will reset any stealth bonus multiplier you have if this enemy is killed. This is why players may notice that despite all enemies being unaware of your presence, killing them all at once with an explosive weapon will often not give you any stealth affinity, or lose your current stealth multiplier. Historial de actualizaciones *Enemies no longer receive a mental perception of an attacker, but rather mental perception of the source object. This causes them to play a reaction and become alert, but not have any extra information about the player. Enemies that are shot with projectiles that are silent and/or without a sound effect will now report a visual perception (rather than doing nothing). Previously enemies knew the exact location of their attacker when taking damage, regardless of the source. Multimedia thumb|center|335 px Ver también * Comportamiento Enemigo * Pirateo * Nivel de ruido * Espionaje Categoría:Habilidades de Warframe Categoría:Mecánicas